Black & White
by Lunatic
Summary: The sixth year for Harry has started and o­nce again there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. But can she be trusted? And why does Severus Snape seem to hate her? or not? Lots of trouble seem to come together with this new teacher. Book 5 sp
1. Starting of a New Year

__

Disclaimer: Not mine… what did you expect? Everything you don't recognise is mine and I would appreciate if you don't take any of my own characters.

AN: This is my first serious Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice. Also note that English is not my native language and therefore my grammar will probably be terrible. When you are interested in beta-ing; leave me a note in a review or email me (email in profile)

Book 5 spoilers

Black & White  
by Lunatic

****

Chapter 1 – Starting of a New Year

All students had done eating and chatting and laughter filled the air. For Harry, Ron and Hermoine it was their sixth year and they were used to the ceremony. In the beginning all the first years enter the Great Hall after Hagrid had sat down at the staff table. Nervous as always they had stood there while the Sorting Hat sang his song. Again with a warning and with the comment that everybody should work together. (Ron snorted when he had heard that. 'I'm _not_ going to work together with that Malfoy and his two dumb slaves!) After that the Sorting had begun and the new students were welcomed by the old ones. The feast had started and now they were all full Dumbledore got to his feet. All students turned their attention to their headmaster while he cleared his throat with a, in Harry's ears, teasing _Hem, hem_. 

"Before everybody can go to their own house I wanted to beg your attention for the normal start-of-term notices," spoke Dumbledore. "First years should be aware that the Forbidden Forest is like the names says forbidden for all students… including the older." Some students laughed at this remark. "No magic is permitted between classes in corridors... I think even the first years should know by now that it is every year very hard to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, although it's very needed these days. I can tell you that again this year we have succeed in finding a new teacher. I must say I'm pleased to let her join my staff. She has not yet joined us at the table, because she is, just when she was a student here, too late. I'm sure you will notice her as soon as she arrives, so may I introduce Professor Elvira Snape to the school."

After the name 'Elvira Snape' the entire school excluding the staff gasped for air. Even the first years had heard stories about the reputation of the Potions Master and to hear now that a new Snape would join the school was for most students a little bit too much to take. The noise level in the Great Hall was rising again.

"I can't believe that I just heard what I heard!" grumbles Ron, "not another greasy git to deal with! I thought that the arising of you know who was bad… this seems to be even _worse_!''

"Ron!'' said Hermoine disapproving, ''don't make jokes about Voldemort!'' After the fifth year and the summer holidays she finally had been able to say the dreaded name without flinching or stuttering.

"What would she be? His wife? Or sister?" Harry looked from Ron to Hermoine. "Thought of that already?"

On that moment the trio turned their attention to their dreaded Potions Professor. Snape was sitting on his usual place next to Professor McGonagall and didn't look pleased. That was an under-statement. He actually looked with the same look he normally only seemed to have reserved for Harry.

"It doesn't look like he likes her very much, is it?'' whispers Hermoine after a couple of seconds.

"Don't like her?" snarls Ron, "It looks like he could hex her in no time!''

It was absolutely true. Snape desperately was avoiding looking at any student; not even those of his own house. Clearly it was that he wasn't really enjoying the fact that a family member would join the staff. Still the noise didn't die out, although Dumbledore was trying to silence everyone. Then the doors of the Great Hall opened and a woman entered. Immediately everybody was silent. A moment the woman seemed to be disturbed by the silence, but then she spotted Dumbledore and she smiled. Slowly she started to walk to the staff table, ignoring all the gaping glances of the students. The woman had long hair, the whitest colour they had ever seen. She had clearly the same skin as the Potions Professor. She had two twinkling dark eyes and a skinny figure. She wore black robes with dark purple and silver accents. 

"I can't believe that greasy git has got _such_ a sister!" whispers Ron.

Elvira Snape stops her little walk towards the staff table and approaches the famous trio.

"Hello… mister Weasley I assume?" she says with a small smile.

Ron nods.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

Ron gasps for air, while he hears the Slytherin table starting to cheer at the other side of the Hall.

"Wh- where is th- that for?" he manages to stutter.

"Nobody is allowed to call my brother a greasy git… except of me." With that she continues her walk to the staff table, ignoring the cheering Slytherins.

"She's worse than Snape!" manages Ron to whisper, still not sure how to react on this.

In the mean time Elvira has sat down next to her brother after a small nod to the Headmaster.

"Alright. Everybody has seen our new DADA teacher by now,'' continues Albus his speech as if nothing extra ordinary has happened, although the two twinkling eyes behind his half moon spectacles tell another story. "I can speak for the rest of the staff when I say that we hope that she stays a little bit longer than the other teachers before her. Enjoy this new Hogwarts year!" with that he sits down and starts a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall. Slowly the students start to move towards their own common rooms and dormitories. Hermoine, Ron and Harry stay a bit behind, still shocked by the fact that their most hated teacher has got a teacher that might even be worse than him.

"I can't believe this!" mutters Ron unhappy, "and I was hoping that I would actually _learn_ something this year at DADA!"

"Who says she can't teach?"

"Listen Moine… she's a _sister_ of Snape! A _sister!_ And she has already taken 10 points from our House… with two Snape's on this school we can forget about the House Cup."

"Don't be silly! Who says she's the same as Snape?"

"MOINE! She has _taken 10 points from our House!!!_ Are you even listening?"

"Yes I am… but _look_ at her?"

Carefully the three of them glances towards the staff table. Dumbledore is still talking with McGonagall. They see how Elvira Snape has got a conversation with Professor Flitwick. Her brother seems to have left the table already. On that same moment they could her the clear laughter of Snape's sister and Hermoine looked at her two friends. 'I don't think they are _that_ much alike…'

_____________

__

Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me in your review :)


	2. A Woman’s Worth

Black & White  
by Lunatic

****

Chapter 2 – A Woman's Worth

Severus Snape was sitting on a large black silver couch with his head in his hands. It wasn't fair! He didn't know if he could keep the act up for much longer. Of course he was aware that he had been living in this lie for most of his life, but it was getting harder with each year. And now she had come to teach at Hogwarts, the only person silly enough to take the job as DADA teacher. At times it looked as if that job was cursed. Every wizard and witch would think twice before excepting to teach _that_ at Hogwarts. But she… she had cheerfully said yes like she always did. Two opposites, but still brother and sister… _twin_ brother and sister.

They were different like day and night, even with their hair colour, although Elvira's hair once had a beautiful black colour… before everything had changed.

Slowly he heard a person enter his rooms. Without looking up he know who it was. He had always seemed to be able to sense her, to feel how she was doing. Normally it would probably have been Albus who came to see how he was doing. The headmaster seemed to have a sixth sense himself, according to his depressions.

"Sev?" she says insecure. 'Albus gave me the password to your room… you know that I'm staying here right?"

"H'hm," he nods, still not looking up.

"You know that I actually started to miss your depressed appearance?"

Severus snores and slowly looks up. "Do you know that _I_ actually started to miss your cheerful appearance?"

Both look at each other in silence. Then they both start to move in the same time. Severus is standing up from his couch and Elvira approaches her brother, pulling each other in a bear hug.

"I missed you," Elvira whispers in her brothers ear while he strokes her long white hair.

"Missed you too."

*

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting on their usual spot in the common room. It was almost midnight and they were the only ones left. The first years had excitedly go to their dorms and most of the older students went to bed early as well; tired from the ceremony and the shock of the 'second Snape' as well.

"She doesn't look like her brother," states Hermoine, "I mean… if you look closely you can see that they are related, but they have such a different personalities! And what about her hair? I've never seen anybody so young with such a colour of hair."

Ron snores. "I don't care about her hair or if she looks as a Snape or not… she _did_ take points and she _is_ going to ruin our lives even more!"

Hermoine sighs. "Now _who_ is the ones who isn't paying attention here? I must say that I can understand why she has taken points. If I would have a brother and people would call him like you did I would try to protect him," (Ron snores even louder after this comment) "as well!"

While Hermoine and Ron have one of their usual conversations, Harry is deep lost in his thoughts. He doesn't know what to think about the Potions professor anymore. Not after last year. First what he had seen in the pensive had completely changed his look on the hated professor. He _could_ understand why he was such a bitter person and he certainly could imagine how the young Severus had felt. Wasn't Harry himself teased when he was a young boy? His hair, his glasses, the clothes from Dudley… al those things had given him a miserable school live. He had been lonely as well. He even had started to get some sort of respect for Snape. He could understand how he had felt back in Harry's third year, when Remus and Sirius came back into view. 

Sirius… like always when he thought of Sirius a sick feeling filled his entire body and mind. Above all it _had_ been his fault that his godfather had died. After Sirius death Harry had been convinced that it was all Snape's fault. Snape had hated his godfather his entire life and therefore it was Snape's fault that he had died. Snape who didn't want to save Sirius. But during the summer holiday he changed his opinion. Again he thought of the young Severus. He could understand that Snape hated Sirius. Didn't he hate Dudley and Draco as well? He remembered that the headmaster had told him that Snape had tried to save Sirius, but that he was too late. Too late, like Harry had been to save Cedric. If it hadn't been for Harry a lot of people would have lived by now.

Suddenly Harry notices the silence around up and he looks up. Without knowing it from himself he had been staring at his hands as if he had never seen one before. Ron and Hermoine looked with worried faces at him. They had been even more worried about him since Sirius death. He loved them for it, but at times…. At times it seriously annoyed him.

"What?" he snaps.

"Are you alright Harry?" says Hermoine carefully. "You look worried."

"It's nothing." Harry still hadn't told them about what he had seen in Snape's pensive. He couldn't do it. He just _knew_ that if he would tell them Snape would find out. Sooner or later Ron would mutter a 'Snivellus' during a Potions lesson and Harry didn't think he would be able to handle Snape's rage by then… especially when his sister was here as well.

"I was just thinking a bit… when do we have our first DADA lesson?" Harry turns to Hermoine, knowing that she would probably know the timetable already by heart.

"Tomorrow the first two hours together with Slytherin."

"I can't believe that we _always_ end up together with Slytherin in the same room as a Snape!"

"Ron! Will you stop! We will know how she teaches after tomorrow. I'm sure she's fairer than her brother."

"Why are you sure about that?" mutters Ron, not thinking of changing his mind about the greasy git's sister.

"Well…she's a woman is she? Goodnight." states Hermoine with a superiour look, while she stands up and leaves to go to her own dorm.

"A woman she says!" hisses Ron, while he and Harry go to their dorms as well. "And what about Umbridge and Trelawney?"

____________________  
_I just want to say thank you VERY much to my sweet reviewers. You guys ROCK! Fufu Gal, Britt-lipy, Lily, Enahma & Lucius McLean; you made my day :)_

and now again I'm going to say: Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me in your review… 

__


	3. First Defense Class

Black & White  
by Lunatic

****

Chapter 3 – First Defense Class  
  
Nervously the 6th year students from Gryffindor sat down in the DADA classroom. The Slytherins where already there, curious about what kind of lessons they would get from their Head of the House's sister. Beside the fact it was a Snape teaching, the entire classroom was also curious about how this year DADA would go. It was common knowledge that the DADA job was cursed and that only people who where very foolish or very brave would take it.   
  
Some things had changed with the 6th year and of course that was because of the OWLS they had taken at the end of last year. Nobody was really surprised that Hermoine Granger had passed the OWLS as the most brilliant student in the last century, but there had happened other 'miracles' as well. Harry for instance could continue to learn for an Auror, although he suspected that the Headmaster must had threatened Snape to give him a higher mark for his work. They had all chosen their own subjects, but everyone needed to take DADA, simply because of the threat from the new arisen Dark Lord.  
  
Noise started to grow in the classroom. The official lesson had started 5 minutes ago, but there was no sign of the female Snape yet. Draco Malfoy grinned evilly at Harry, while whispering something in Crabbe's ear, who laughed out loud. Harry had the strange feeling that he didn't really want to know where this whispering was about. Two minutes later the doors opened and in almost ran their new DADA teacher.  
  
Elvira had her long white hair hanging as if she didn't had time to put her hair in a knot and she gave the class an apologetic grin.  
  
"Sorry class! I still have to get used to get up early."  
  
The noise had died down and every student was now staring and their new Professor. She simply ignored that fact, as if she was used to it, and sat down on her desk, putting a heavy book on her lab.  
  
"I shall start by saying that you better call me Professor Elvira, 'cause two Snape's would probably get confusing and I certainly _not_ want to get confused with that ugly brother of mine."  
  
Ron's mouth hangs open in disbelieve and he was gaping at Elvira. Hermoine gave him an annoyed look and tried to attract his attention, which was no use at all. Harry only grinned, because he really could imagine what his best friend was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Remus wrote me in a letter (this time it was Harry's time to gape at the Professor. 'Did she knew Remus?' he wondered) that you guys had already a lot of troubles with the DADA lessons, so I'm just going to try to see if I can let you all forget that disastrous year with that Umbridge woman." Some students still shivered at the memory, including Harry.  
  
"I thought I start this first lesson with an easy, but useful charm. I need an assistant for this… let's see…" her eyes dwelled over the students in front of her and stopped at the sight of a gaping red head. "Mister Weasley," she said with a smile, "would you please come forward to me?"  
  
With a terrified look at his two friends Ron walked towards Elvira.  
  
"I want you to take out your wand and when I throw a curse at you I want you to say 'Peralo Tantalus' while weaving your wand. Can you repeat that spell to me, mister Weasley?"  
  
With a shivering voice Ron repeated it a couple of times, until Elvira was convinced he would say it the right way.  
  
"I'm going to use a very bad curse towards you, mister Weasley, but don't be afraid. If you say the spell right, nothing will happens to you, okay? Elvira gave him an encouraging smile, while Ron started to look even more terrified.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Ron could only nod his head.  
  
Elvira smiled again at him and then took out her wand, pointing it at her red headed 'victim'.  
  
_"Crucio!"_ she said with a steady voice, while the entire class gasped.  
  
_"PERALO TANTALUS!"_ Ron yelled with his eyes close, suspecting to be hit by the Unforgivable spell every second, but nothing happened. He only felt a small wave of air hitting him, but that was it. While he carefully opened one eye he saw how the entire class was staring at him… and their new DADA Professor.  
  
Elvira was still standing, but it looked as if electricity was running through her body. Ice blue lights were coming from her fingers and were running through her hair. Without realising he did it, Ron takes a step forward as if he wanted to help his Professor, but with a weave of her hand she stopped. Elvira muttered something under her breath and the lights stopped. Taking a deep breath she turns to Ron and gives him a small smile. "That is going to be 10 points to Gryffindor, mister Weasley. You can sit down now."  
  
Totally confused Ron walks back to his usual spot between Harry and Hermoine. The students are so confused by what just happened in front of their eyes that they don't even realise that 'a Snape' has just given Gryffindor 10 points.  
  
Elvira sits down again on her desk and closes her eyes for a brief second.  
  
"First of all… if I _ever_ catch _any_ of you using the Cruciatus Curse than I'm going to make damn sure that you are going to be expelled in the least! And be absolutely sure that I will know!"   
  
The class is dead silent.  
  
"I want you all to take down these notes for me…" there is a couple of seconds some noise from students who are gathering their stuff together and then Elvira continues.  
  
"The Peralo Tantalus spell is some sort of counter spell for the Cruciatus Curse. Unfortunately it's most of the time useless, simply because Unforgivables are mostly used by servants of Voldemort (the class gasps by the mentioning of His name, but Elvira ignores it) and they now another spell that can simply overthrow the Peralo. However, it can still be useful, simply because even the most loyal Death Eater is able to forget to use that spell sometimes. What happens is this. Somebody throws the Cruciatus, but the power of this curse is coming back to that person by the Peralo. That was the reason why I was shivering and why it looked like electricity was running through my body. It doesn't hurt as much as the Cruciatus, but it hurts enough to get away when needed."  
  
On that moment the sound of the bell is heard in the classroom and the students start to move to get their stuff together.  
  
"I want that you all will start a research about why I had this blue light in my hair and around my hands. Class dismissed!"  
  
And with that the first 6th year DADA lesson ends.

__________________

__

Thank you so much those lovely people who reviewed! I'm happy that you seem to like my story :)  



	4. Dreams Can Come True

AN: Appologies to my readers. My computer had died and my update was hidden in it :( but now both are back ;)

Black & White  
by Lunatic

****

Chapter 4 – Dreams can come true  
  
"PETTIGREW!" a voice hissed "Come here… _now_!"  
  
A shivering figure slowly moved towards a person who was hiding himself in shadows. "Y-yes, my Lord?"  
  
"I've got a very important task for you, Rat… don't ruin it this time. I hope you _do_ realise that it's a very rare privilege that I give second changes…"  
  
"Yes, my Lord" Pettigrew looked desperately at the ground, not wanting to catch the glance of his Lord.  
  
"The task is easy, but still important. I want you to terror a small village for me. The village is called Enton in the South of England. She will understand it and she will now that they are in danger. And that is exactly what I want!"  
  
"Who my Lord?" as soon as Pettigrew said this he knew he made a mistake. A _big_ mistake.  
  
The Dark Lord turned his piercing red eyes to his shivering servant and forced his servant to look him in the eye. The man started to shiver even more and small drops of sweat tinkled down his face.  
  
"No!" he moaned. "NO!"  
  
Pettigrew rolled over the ground, clenching his head in his hands and pulling violently at his hair, still not able to look away from his Lords glance.  
  
"Please no…'' his words where now nothing louder than a whisper.  
  
"Rat… she will know. And that is all _you_ need to know."  
  
"Y-yes, my L-Lord."  
  
_"Crucio!"_  
  
With the shrieking voice of Pettigrew still in his head the Boy who Lived woke up in his save dorm in Hogwarts. A shiver went through his body at the thought of what he had just 'witnessed' and a moment he was completely dazed; not knowing what to do.  
  
Absentmindedly his left hand went to his famous scar as if it wanted to be sure that it still was there and then he snapped out of his daze. Without a second thought he stepped out of his bed and after a glance at the sleeping form of his best friend Ron he left his dorm to head for the office of the Headmaster.  
  
Until this dream school and live were going fine for Harry, which absolutely seemed to be something new. No new terror or mystery had showed up to have him worrying the entire day and lessons went fine… except of the normal 'terror of Snape' also known as Potions Class. Professor Elvira's lessons made up for that, although she certainly had proved that she could be just as sarcastic and evil as her brother could.   
  
Harry only needed to recall a DADA lesson from a couple of weeks ago. Draco had decided that he wanted to test this second Snape's 'loyalty' towards Slytherin and Elvira had made sure to punish him. Besides the fact that Draco had been called 'blond ferret' for weeks afterwards he also had had detention, which meant he had to go with Elvira into the Dark Forest to get some ingredients and special creatures for interesting DADA lessons. Harry smiled at the memory of the shocked face of Draco, until he remembered his dream. Live had _been_ good, but now it seemed that his happy live was over again for a while.  
  
"Potter."  
  
The voice who spoke his name was not one Harry looked forward to hear. Especially not when he was outside his dorm in the middle of the night. Why had he forgotten his invisibility cloak???  
  
"May I ask why our famous mister Potter is outside his dorm _in the middle of the night_?"  
  
'Why is _he_ out of his bed in the middle of the night? Does he ever sleep?' wondered Harry while he looked at his much hated Potions Professor.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I…erh… I had a dream, professor… about… Volde---"  
  
"_DON'T_ say that name too often, Potter! A dream… so you haven't practised your occlumency anymore?"  
  
To be honest Harry didn't even _thought_ about it anymore, or at least he tried. He didn't want to remember what he had seen in Snape's pensive.  
  
"N-no, Professor."  
  
"Great!" muttered Snape. "Follow me, Potter!"  
  
Without a word Harry followed Snape to the office of the Headmaster. Snape muttered the password (jelly bombs) to the gargoyles and they both entered Dumbledore's office. The headmaster himself was sitting behind his desk as if he was in the middle of a work day.  
  
'Great! Another insomniac!' thought Harry.  
  
"Hello Severus… hello Harry, why this visit?"  
  
"Potter has dreamed again, Albus."  
  
Immediately all the attention is on Harry, who suddenly feels quiet uncomfortable. He sits down in the large chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and after some hesitations he tells the headmaster about his dream. He completely forgets that Snape is still in the same room and therefore he doesn't notice how his Potions Master starts to pale during his telling. After Harry's story is finished he feels relieved. It feels like a large concern is lifted from him and he's grateful for the listening ear and encouraging words from the Headmaster. The normal spark has disappeared from the Headmasters eyes during his story and silence starts to fill the room.  
  
"I got to go," on that moment Harry realises that Snape is still with him. He turns around to see Snape like he had never seen him before. He looks paler than usual and it looks like he's having a hard time of not to shiver.  
  
"Severus,'' that is the calming voice of Albus. "This has no use. It's save in Hogwarts, you will probably know that better than anyone. Go back to your rooms and let it go for now."  
  
Snape stares at the headmaster and a moment Harry thinks that he is just going to ignore Dumbledore's remark, but then Snape slowly nods.  
  
Dumbledore smiles and the spark is starting to creep back into his eyes. "And Severus… before you go… I must ask you to start again with the Occlumency lessons."  
  
The moment the word 'Occlumency' leaves Dumbledore's lips Harry pales and Snape gives him a hating glance.   
  
"I understand that Albus."  
  
"Good child… then go now. I have to talk to Harry."  
  
With a small nod Snape leaves the room and Dumbledore turns his attention back to Harry.  
  
"Harry, first I need to thank you for two things. First of telling me about this nightmare. I'm aware that I might have hurted your trust last year and I'm very grateful that you trust me again enough to tell me this. " a sad smile appears on Dumbledore's face. "Second I need to thank you for something else. Thank you for not telling your friends about what you saw in Severus's pensive."  
  
Harry stares in shock at the headmaster and he feels how a blush is colouring his face. "I-I didn't want to see it, Headmaster… honestly!"  
  
"I know dear boy… but I think you know Severus well enough to conclude that he doesn't know… or doesn't _want_ to know.

______________

__

Responses to reviewers:

NeuroticSquirel - I hope you are still liking it after this update :)

Ranma-to-Akane-wa-Kawaii - So you want to sent Snape after me if I don't update soon???? I must say I don't see that as a punishment ;) But I'm very happy that you love my little fic…

Mala Zloca - *gasps* I can't believe you like my fic! I still love your fic where Severus is reading LotR! YAY! I'm happy ^^

Please review… makes me a very happy girl and a quicker updater =]

If anyone is a Pirates of the Caribbean fan as well: I've got a PotC fanfic posted as well (which I shall update today or tomorrow), just look in my profile

__


End file.
